Los días con Alice
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Quizá él no era merecedor de Alice, de hecho, de eso no tenía duda, quizá ella mereciera alguien mil veces mejor. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y como siempre, el caballero debía cumplir las demandas de su dama.


Hooola chicas. Dios, estoy muy feliz. Hoy fue un muy buen día para mí y por eso escribo este drable romántico de Alice y Jasper.

Mi novio me perdonó y volvimos hoy, justo su cumpleaños, así que fue un muy buen día con el amor de mi vida Estoy re feliz. Así que bueno, nada.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de **S. Meyer**. Nada es mío y no lucro con esto.

**Summary:** Quizá él no era merecedor de Alice, de hecho, de eso no tenía duda, quizá ella mereciera alguien mil veces mejor. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y como siempre, el caballero debía cumplir las demandas de su dama.

**Dedicatoria:** Se lo dedico, nuevamente al **_amor de mi vida_**, que hoy cumplió años y dejó todo de lado para pasarla conmigo. Hoy volvimos, después de que perdonara mi estupidez. Fue un día muy bonito para mí, muy _**romántico,**_ por eso éste fic.

Disfrútenlo mis chicos ¡!

* * *

**Los días con Alice.**

**By: **_Bel._

Amaba pasar momentos con Alice. La vida eterna podría parecer aburrida, pero con ella no lo era. Su existencia con Alice era de todo menos monótona. Nunca sabrías, aunque la conozcas como la palma de tu mano, cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Los momentos con ella eran mágicos, como el que estaba viviendo ahora, acostados en su cama, simplemente abrazados, amándose uno al otro.

— Jasper… —Llamó la chica en los brazos del sureño.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con todo su amor.

— Te amo muchísimo. Solo quería que lo sepas… —Le susurró ella, y dejando de mirarlo, se hundió nuevamente en su masculino pecho.

Jasper sonrió feliz, y es que sus días desde que conoció a esa hermosa duendecilla eran así, llenos de sonrisas, amor, un poco de lujuria y mucha pasión.

— Y yo te amo mucho más a ti, mi pequeña… —Y la estrechó más hacia sí.

Y así podían quedarse por horas y horas. No hacía falta hablar, simplemente estaban en silencio, se expresaban más que nada corporalmente.

Y entonces, Jasper pensaba… Se carcomía la cabeza pensando, ¿por qué Alice lo elegiría a él para pasar la eternidad? Él era un maldito monstruo chupa sangre. No le importaba el sexo o la edad de la persona, sólo importaba su sangre, su caliente sangre. Era un monstruo que no merecía su amor. Ella era alegre, bondadosa, y sobre todo, tenía un gran amor por la vida a su alrededor.

Ella era como una pequeña niña, vivía inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, era la más feliz con su vida no-humana, ya que no recordaba nada de su pasado como mortal.

Entonces, sabiendo todo ésto, la pregunta resonaba con más fuerza en su cabeza, ¿por qué ella querría vivir para siempre con él? La amaba demasiado, y le atormentaba la idea de que ella en algún momento se canse de él y simplemente lo deje. Y entonces, solo entonces, Jasper no tendría razón de ser ni de existir. Pero no la detendría, después de todo, Alice estaba primero que él, su felicidad estaba primero que la de él, y muy en su interior sabía que lo mejor para ella era conseguir a alguien más, alguien bueno y que la merezca.

Pero entonces, sentía los ojos dorados de Alice mirarlo fijo, como si supiera los pensamientos masoquistas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante, y es que era así. Alice sabía lo que él pensaba, no solo por las emociones que transmitía, sino también porque lo conocía más que a sí misma. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, cada sentimiento, cada cicatriz, cada rose. Sabía absolutamente todo de él.

— Jazz —llamó la chica, a lo que Jasper la miró tiernamente mientras la abrazaba aún más—, jamás te vayas de mi lado. No soportaría existir en un mundo en el que tú no me quieres.

Alice sonrió tristemente, pensando en cómo sería su existencia sin su amado caballero sureño. Éste simplemente la miró sorprendido y comprendió todo. Quizá él no era merecedor de Alice, de hecho, de eso no tenía duda, quizá ella mereciera alguien mil veces mejor. Pero ella lo había elegido a él, y como siempre, el caballero debía cumplir las demandas de su dama. ¿Me quieres a mí? Aunque no te merezca, tus deseos son órdenes, mi _lady_.

— Jamás podría dejarte Alice —Y acariciando suavemente sus cabellos negros, continuó—: Sin ti no tengo vida, tú eres mi vida. Sin ti, yo estaría perdido en la oscuridad. Eres mi luz, Alice, y siempre te voy a amar. ¡Oye! ¿Pensabas que era fácil deshacerse de mí?

Alice se rió estruendosamente con su magnifica risa tintineante. Jasper la imitó, eso de reír era algo muy normal en él desde que estaba con ella.

— Tú tampoco te desharás de mí —Y riendo, dijo—, mañana es día de rebajas en el centro comercial, Jazz…

Jasper rió y le besó la coronilla. Odiaba ir de compras, pero mientras fuera con Alice, podría soportarlo e incluso disfrutarlo.

* * *

¿Y? Bueno, quizá no les guste mucho, pero tenía que subirlo, porque fue un flash de locura que salió de esta cabecita enamorada.

Sinceramente, no creí extrañar tanto a mi ex novio hasta que lo vi hoy después de dos meses —_Y tres semanas, según él, dice contarlas; Jajaja_—. En fin, sé que nunca lo va a leer, pero quiero dedicárselo a él, como dije más arriba. Te adoro, bebé, nunca lo dudes, y te pido perdón de corazón por lo que pasó.

En fin, gracias por leer, y si desean dejar review, será bien recibido :) Recuerden, los reviews son el salario de todo Fiker.

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
